


Master/Doctor Videos

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Episode: s08e11 Dark Water, Gen, M/M, Slash, Video, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of videos, where you can find scenes from the year that never was, Master in 4th season, AU series after "End of Time" and dark vid, where Doctor and Master are both in danger.<br/>New Vid: After "end of time" , Doctor goes to an alternate world and meets Master. But old wounds do not heal quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear All,  
the old year has ended and I would like to share with you all my work regarding Master & Doctor.  
I hope that you would like them.

Enjoy!

 **2014**  
A preview for my new vid, I plan to finish it in January  
\- [Doctor/Master || UnderWater || Preview ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1zMquUKNZE)

**Old Videos**  
\- **["His Silent Mind" series](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBzG0LJ-cDc&feature=c4-overview-vl&list=PLB8838444A921D5F8)** \- more than 15 fan fic trailers inspired by **[Harold Saxon's stories](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1374042/Harold-Saxon)**! You MUST read it!  
\- [Dark Doctor/Master | Doctor Who AU](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i6QDY1sYCw)  
\- [Master in Season 4](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ryz0ADOt-Jo&feature=c4-overview-vl&list=PLFEE45387FDFD0E56) \- four short vids with Master & Doctor, in the last episode of 4th season  
\- [Chapter from "Story of Martha"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxL5N_h4UsQ) \- vid scene from book "Story of Martha" with Master/Doctor, read by Freema Agyeman  
\- [Doctor/Master- House of 1000 corpses](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA0r1PbCPC0) \- dark vid  
\- [Year that never was](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOG-SliqfTU) \- vid shows a relation between our heroes


	2. Chapter 2

Master and Doctor || Underwater || Final Version

Master/Doctor Who - Death of Master AU - Dark Water's response


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "end of time" , Doctor goes to an alternate world and meets Master. But old wounds do not heal quickly.

Hi, lately I made a Collab Vid with [David Tennant Fever](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzFU3vk3NjUjaMBiozqzsQA), with Master and Doctor, and I would like to share it with you :)

 

  
  



End file.
